As Always
by watsonturtle1221
Summary: Harry sends Detective Portman to examine a crime scene, but she finds something very unexpected...


As Always

February 9th 2018

Chapter I -

Harry crawls out from the covers and puts on his bathrobe. Ginny is still sleeping soundly. Harry tiptoes down the hall to the bathroom to take a shower, trying not to wake anyone up. After Harry takes a shower, he gets dressed. He puts on a basic pale blue button down with black pants. He walks down the stairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast before he has to leave for work at the ministry. He was called in about an hour ago. Apparently someone broke into Gringotts Bank late last night. Again. Harry quickly eats a bowl of yogurt and some toast. He pulls on his coat, grabs his wand and briefcase and walks out the door.

Chapter II -

The Ministry is very busy, as _always_. Harry takes the elevator down to the Auror offices.

¨Hello, Hermione. How are you this morning?¨ Harry greets his friend in the elevator.

¨ Hello Harry I am doing quite well this morning. And you?¨ Hermione replies.

" I am doing well, it is supposed to be a busy day today, is it not?"

" Yes, well there has been another break - in at Gringotts Bank. It happened around midnight last night."

" Huh, well I am sure we will be right on it. As _always_." Harry says.

Harry and Hermione walk out of the elevator and they go their separate ways.

Chapter III -

"Alright everyone!" Harry begins. "I am sure you all know that there has been another break in at Gringotts late last night. As _always,_ we need to address this threat immediately. I have a strange feeling about this one. Anyway, get to work everyone! We are in for a very full day. Oh! And Portman, I would like to see you." Harry makes his way to the front desk to his right.

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"I would like you to do some investigating on the field. Like I said I have a feeling that this is more than what we are used to."

"Alright, Chief Potter"

"Thank you, Portman. And you can just call me _Mr._ Potter." Harry says.

"Right. On it."

Chapter IV - Portman -

I walk of of the red telephone box on the corner with my briefcase in hand and my wand in the other. I have to be ready. I start walking towards the Leaky Cauldron.

Once I get to the Leaky Cauldron I make my way through the entrance to Diagon Alley. That's weird. There is like no one on the streets and it is always busy. There is something wrong. Really wrong.

I turn the corner and head on to Gringotts bank. I open the doors to the bank, but there are Daily Prophet reporters surrounding the place, not surprising though. This may take a while… I walk over to the front desk.

"Good Morning, I am detective Portman and I am to be investigating the recent break in here."

"Right this way Ms. Portman."

I take the minecart all the way to vault 839. Nothing seems too unusual. Whoever did this is good. But after looking around for quite some time I come across a tuft of peach colored fur. Maybe our guy has a cat. Wait. There is something else. Something shiny in the corner. I reach down to pick it up. A collar tag. By my deductions it belongs to… the cat. As I look closer the name on the collar is… Goose. Ok not my first choice for a cat name, but it's not my cat.

"Meow."

Ok. I am not alone. In a split second I feel _tentacles grasping my legs._ I look back and I come face to face with the cat, but the cat has long tentacles coming out of his mouth. Typical. I feel them pulling me backward. I search for my wand, but it is nowhere to be found. Smart tentacle kitty.

Chapter V -

"Emily Portman was a great detective." The minister said. "A wonderful soul, always thorough in her work. She was known by many at the Ministry of Magic and throughout her life she was loved. May she rest in peace. Chief Potter would you like to say anything?" Harry nods and starts walking to the podium.

"Ms. Portman was a great partners but also a great friend. She always stuck by your side. It is just too bad she had such a short life. Because of a cat with tentacles. " Harry said tearfully.

Chapter VI -

One week later…

"Chief Potter? Someone is on the phone for you."

"Ah thank you Simmons. Probably the morgue reporting Portman's autopsy." Potter said picking up the phone.

"Hello?" He said.

"This is S.H.I.E.L.D I believe you have one of our members in your custody." A deep voice answered.

"Who are you?"

"Fury. Director Fury."

"Ummm."

"The cat. We want it back."

"I don't think so, It just killed one one of my assets."

" I am very sorry for the inconvenience. We will be coming in two hours whether you like it or not. And don't ask why. It's classified. And this is a universal organization so I wouldn't bother fighting back."

"Great."

"Thank You Chief Potter we will be on our way now. Very sorry for your partner, our condolences." Fury said with the cat in his arms. The cat let out a somber meow. "Nice meeting you." And with that they walked out the door.

I am so getting fired…


End file.
